Strange yet Magical Events Part I
by LadySongbird16
Summary: What happens when two high school girls stumble into the world of Harry Potter. Rated T for language. I don't own anything. The books and characters belong to JK Rowling,and the films belong to Warner Brothers. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it all started

Chelsea, age 17 and Amelia, age 15, were just two ordinary high school students on their way to England for a school related summer trip.

"Can you believe the school wanted to send us to London just so we can study British Literature and Writing?" Chelsea asked.

"I know it's kind of cool." Amelia replied.

"So how'd you convince your parents to let you leave the continent without them?" Amelia asked.

"I told them that since I want to be an editor that this could be a great way to study and learn about the research that has to be done to get a good story, and of course my dad agreed.

What about your mom?" Amelia added.

"She just wanted to know that I had a friend who was going too because she didn't want me going around England alone." Chelsea replied

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah."

After the plane landed at the airport all the students were each given a guide book containing everything they would need to know about getting around in London. After they got settled in at the hostel Chelsea and Amelia decided to start looking for places to find books in London.

"So where should we go first?" Chelsea asked.

"Well normally I'd say let's start with the library, but seeing that we have no library cards for a library in England, we should fine the nearest book store." Amelia replied.

"According to the guide book, the closest book store is down that street." Chelsea said while pointing to the indicated street sign.

"Okay let's go." Amelia replied

When the girls entered the book store something caught their eyes.

"Look, Harry Potter books." Chelsea said, pointing to one of the shelves.

They went over to the shelves and each picked up one of the books.

"I guess these are the earlier versions of book, look at these different covers." Amelia stated.

"Yeah, I've seen pictures of these covers before." Chelsea replied.

Then a strange-looking old man appeared. He had long white hair, a white beard that went down to his knees, and appeared to be wearing a suit and a long black coat.

"I see you young ladies have taken an interest in the Harry Potter series." He said.

"Yes." Amelia answered a little startled.

"Well you see; I too have taken a liking to Ms. Rowling's fictional stories of a young boy living and fighting a war in the wizard world." He said.

"Oh, I just love the idea of a world full of magic, wizards, witches, and mythological creatures." Chelsea replied.

"Yes, well someday you ladies might learn from these books that there can be magic in this world as well. Farewell." He said before walking away, touching all the books in the chronological order as he did so.

"That was rather erratic." Said Amelia.

"Yeah. Say, is it me or did he kind of look like the way Michael Gambon did when he was Dumbledore in the Harry Potter films?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, he kind of did." Amelia replied

"I wonder why he touched all the books." Chelsea said picking up the copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's (Sorcerer's) Stone that the old man touched.

She opened the book to the title page and held one side while Amelia held the other.

"I thought it was called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." Said Amelia.

"Well, it was originally the Philosopher's Stone, but when it was published in America it was changed to the Sorcerer's Stone."

"How do you find out all this stuff?" Amelia asked.

"Biography, Wikipedia, and other stuff like that." Chelsea replied.

"Oh."

Suddenly Chelsea realized something strange.

"Look." She shouted pointing to the crease between the cover and the title page.

It started to glow white.

"What's happening? Amelia asked in a shout.

"I don't know." Chelsea replied

Suddenly the whole book was glowing white. Before the two girls knew it they were screaming and falling. Then they hit solid ground.

**There's chapter 1. I am editing chapters because I realized there are some grammatical errors. This is a work in progress so please be patient. Please leave reviews. I own nothing in this story except for Chelsea and Amelia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: King's Cross Station

Chelsea and Amelia got up off the ground. Suddenly they realized something was different; they weren't in the book store anymore.

"How did we end up in a train station?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know; but that's not the only thing that's changed, look." Chelsea replied pointing to the nearest window.

So Amelia looked in the window and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my God, we aged down to 11." She said in shock.

"What the bloody Hell is going on here?" Chelsea nearly screamed.

"Again, I don't know. Hey, what are those?" Amelia asked pointing to two luggage carts that were literally twenty feet in front of them; each one had a trunk on it.

One of the trunks had an "A" on it while the other one had a "C" on it.

"This gets stranger and stranger by the minute." Chelsea said.

"I know; hey, I feel something in my pocket." Amelia said while moving her hand through it.

"I do too." Chelsea replied trying to find out what was in her pocket.

Both girls finally found what was hiding in their pockets and pulled out the unknown objects. Neither of them could believe what they found.

"These are tickets for the Hogwarts Express!" Amelia said.

"Then that means…" Chelsea said.

"We're in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!" Both girls said in unison.

"What should we do now?" Amelia asked.

"Let's just take this stuff and try to find platform 9 ¾." Chelsea replied.

"Good idea." Amelia replied.

So Amelia and Chelsea walked through the train station, searching for the platform. When they reached platforms 7 and 8 they saw a flash of white that was very similar to the one that they saw earlier. Someone fell from the light; and they girls couldn't believe who it was.

"Samantha?" Both girls said in unison.

Samantha, age 16, now stood before the girls as an eleven year old.

"Is it really you?" Amelia asked.

"Who are you two?" Samantha asked.

"It's us, Chelsea and Amelia." Chelsea replied.

"Um, you guys, why do you look like eleven year olds?" Samantha asked.

"You might want to look in that window, because you're the same way." Amelia replied pointing to the window.

So Samantha looked in the window, and was completely shocked by what she saw.

"What the bloody Hell is going on here; and why is there a luggage cart with a trunk that has an "S" on it here?" Samantha practically screamed.

"I'm guessing it's for you." Amelia replied. "Do you have a ticket for the Hogwarts Express?"

Samantha dug through her pocket until she found said ticket.

"I do." She replied pulling out the ticket.

Look, let's just continue looking for the platform." Chelsea stated.

Suddenly the girls heard a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Same every year, packed with muggles of course. Come on, platform 9 ¾ this way." A red-haired woman accompanied by five red-headed children said as she walked by the girls.

"Muggles?" Samantha questioned.

"I have an idea, follow me." Chelsea said.

So Samantha and Amelia followed Chelsea who followed the strange red-headed woman.

When they finally caught up with her, the girls were surprised to see a skinny black-haired boy walk right through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Excuse me, could you tell us how to get onto the platform?" Chelsea asked the woman.

"Certainly dearie. All you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." She told all the girls.

So Chelsea ran right at the wall, and to her own surprise she went right through it. Amelia and Samantha followed behind her.

The girls just stood there in awe; they were actually staring at the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow!" Amelia stated, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, wow!" Chelsea replied.

"Well, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, here we come." Samantha stated.

**Hi! This is an edited version of Chapter 2. I accidently deleted it so I had to rewrite it. I'm doing a lot of editing on this story until I finish Chapter 16. Please leave reviews. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

So the girls got settled on the train and then it left the station five minutes later.

"Ok, listen up." Chelsea started. "I don't know why we're here or how any of this happened, but for now we'll just have to go with it."

"I agree." Samantha replied.

"So how are we going to get through all of this?" Amelia asked.

The girls were interrupted by a familiar face they never thought they'd see in the Harry Potter world.

"Excuse me do you mind if I, Oh My God!" The stranger said in surprised tone.

"Jimmy?" The girls said in unison.

They were surprised to see Jimmy (Age 16), a boy from their high school who was in their choir class, standing in the doorway as an eleven year old.

"Oh My God is it really all of you three, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"What are we doing here, what are you doing here?" Amelia replied.

"I asked you first." Jimmy answered back.

'You might as well sit down, it's a long story." Said Samantha.

So Jimmy sat down and Chelsea and Amelia explained their encounter with the strange old man in the book store and then waking up in the train station. Then Samantha explained how she ended up there too.

"No way, so we all ended up here after our encounters with the old man?" Asked Jimmy.

"It seems that way." Chelsea replied.

"So what do we all do about this?" Jimmy asked.

"I think I can answer that." A strange yet familiar voice said.

"Aaaaaaah!" The four of them screamed in surprise.

They couldn't believe who they saw sitting in their cabin.

"Professor Dumbledore?" They all said in unison.

"That is correct children, it's me."

It was right then and there the children started throwing questions at the elderly man.

"Why are we here?"

"Did you send us here?"

"How do we get home?"

"Slow down children." Dumbledore started. "Yes I did send you here." Why, you will find out all in good time."

"What do we do for now?" Jimmy asked.

"You young ones will have to figure that out on your own, but for starters I think you should come up with new identities." "Good bye children, if you ever need help you can always find me at Hogwarts." He said before disappearing in a flash of light.

So the girls and Jimmy just sat there, trying to figure out how they will get by in this world.

"I think I have an idea." Chelsea said breaking the silence. "If we want to fit in we'll need British surnames."

"Good idea." Amelia replied.

"So from now on my name is Chelsea Aston, your Samantha Aston, Amelia you're Amelia Bliss, and Jimmy your name is James Osborn." Chelsea stated.

"What if someone asks us questions, like how we know each other or what are families are like?" Jimmy asked.

"Ok, if anyone asks, we're all cousins; and if they ask how, our dads are brother, she said to Samantha, and your moms are their sisters." She said to Amelia and Jimmy.

"Also, she continued if anyone asks about our family, we're half- blood even though all our parents went to Hogwarts." What if they ask what our parents are like?" Asked Amelia.

"We don't have any parents, but we don't like to talk about why." Chelsea replied.

"Ok." Amelia said.

"Well, what should we do for now." Jimmy asked.

"I think we should just relax and try to take this all in until we get to Hogwarts." Samantha replied.

"I agree with you but first I think we should change into our robes first." Said Chelsea.

"Good idea." Said Amelia. "Jimmy could you step out for like five minutes then we'll step out?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied.

After they all changed into their robes they barely said a word to each other. However their moment of silence was interrupted by another visitor.

"Excuse me has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one."

The girls and Jimmy could not believe who they saw, it was a girl with bushy hair and brown eyes, or more specifically it was Hermione Granger.

"No, I'm sorry we haven't seen any toad go by here." Chelsea said in her best attempt of a British accent.

"We'll help you though." Samantha said trying to talk in the same accent as Chelsea.

"Oh, thank you." "I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chelsea Aston and these are my cousins, Samantha Aston, Amelia Bliss, and James Osborn."

"Pleasure."

"So where should we look?" Amelia asked.

"Why don't you four go ahead of me?" Hermione said. "That way we can get the search done faster."

"Okay." Samantha replied.

They went to from car to car looking for the toad, but they couldn't find him.

Suddenly they heard familiar voices in the car ahead. They peeked through the window and saw Hermione talking to Harry and Ron.

"Should we go in and introduce ourselves?" Amelia asked.

"No, I think it's better that we meet them when we get to Hogwarts." Samantha replied.

"Yeah, come on let's go back to the cabin." Chelsea said.

So they just sat and said nothing to each other, waiting for the train to stop at Hogwarts. This was going to be a long year.

**Here's Chapter 3 edited. Please Read and Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony and the Great Feast

The train arrived at Hogwarts, and the Four got off the train and onto the boats. They just sat in the boats starring at the castle.

"This is awesome." Samantha said.

"I cannot believe this." Said Amelia.

"Ok girls, I think we all get it by now, we're actually going to Hogwarts." Jimmy replied.

When they all got to the Great Hall entrance Professor McGonagall was there to greet all the first years and explain the whole thing about the rules and the houses, and when she left, the Four heard a familiar voice.

"So it's true, what they were saying on the train; Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Everyone murmured in surprise.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered and so did the Four.

After Malfoy made his remark to Ron, Samantha couldn't take seeing Malfoy do that.

"Leave him alone." Samantha said.

Chelsea, Amelia, and Jimmy tried to stop her.

"Samantha, don't mess with him." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, he's not even worth it." Jimmy replied.

"Not worth it and who are you four supposed to be?" Malfoy asked in an annoyed tone.

"What's it to you?" Amelia asked in an aggravated tone.

"Amelia calm down." Chelsea stated. "I'm Chelsea Aston. We're all cousins, but that's all I'm going to tell you." She stated.

After that Professor McGonagall came back, and called them in for the sorting ceremony.

After Professor Dumbledore's speech Professor McGonagall said she was going to start calling everyone up to be sorted into their houses.

"Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall called.

So Hermione went up and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat said. Everyone cheered.

"Draco Malfoy." She called next.

"Well we all know what he's going to get." Chelsea whispered to Amelia.

"Slytherin." The Sorting Hat said.

"That was no surprise." Whispered Jimmy.

"Susan Bones." Professor McGonagall called.

"Hufflepuff."

"Chelsea Aston." She called next.

Chelsea took a deep breathe then went up and sat on the stool.

"Hmmm, the Sorting Hat started. "Plenty of courage, very caring, much creativity, and a thirst to prove yourself." "Where shall I put you?" The Sorting Hat asked.

"Gryffindor, please Gryffindor." Chelsea said in her mind.

"I know, the Sorting Hat began, Gryffindor."

Chelsea couldn't believe, Samantha, Jimmy, and Amelia mouths just hung open. She smiled and headed toward the Gryffindor table but the other three stopped her.

"How did you do that?" Samantha asked.

"Just keep thinking Gryffindor." Chelsea whispered and headed for the Gryffindor table.

"Samantha Aston." Professor McGonagall called.

Like Chelsea, Samantha's heart was racing but, she took a deep breath a walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmm, the Sorting Hat began, "You too have plenty of courage, you seem like you're brave, and you won't let anyone push you or others you care about around." "I think you should go to…." The Sorting Hat began."

"Please say Gryffindor, please say Gryffindor." Samantha thought.

"Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat finally said.

People clapped and Samantha headed to the table, but before she got there and looked at Amelia and Jimmy.

"Just remember what Chelsea said." She whispered before walking to the Gryffindor table and sitting next to Chelsea.

"Ronald Weasley." Professor McGonagall called.

Amelia and Jimmy sighed. At least they had some relief for now.

"Ha, another Weasley, I know just what to do with you, Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat said.

From the table, all of Ron's brothers stood up and clapped.

"That was no surprise." Jimmy whispered to Amelia.

"Amelia Bliss." Professor McGonagall called.

Amelia's eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded to Jimmy and went up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmm, let's see, you also possess plenty of courage, and I can see you have a brilliant mind, and a thirst to succeed, where shall I put you?"

"Please put me in Gryffindor, please." Amelia practically screamed in her mind.

"I know, the Sorting Hat started, Gryffindor."

Amelia smiled in relief and Chelsea and Samantha cheered from the table. Amelia gave a smile and a nod to Jimmy before joining Samantha and Chelsea at the table.

"James Osborne." Professor McGonagall called.

Jimmy took a deep breath before walking up to the stool and sitting down.

"Hmm, another one who has plenty of courage." _"What is with all the talk about courage?"_ Jimmy thought to himself. " And I also see you possess a gift that not many others have, better put you in ….."

"Just put me in Gryffindor already." Jimmy thought to himself.

"Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat said.

The girls stood up from the table and cheered like they never had before.

Jimmy joined them at the table, and they all met the Weasleys, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and the rest of the familiar Gryffindors. Just then Professor McGonagall called another name.

"Harry Potter."

Everyone gasped wondering what was going to happen. However, the Four just sat their knowing what was going to happen.

"Hey girls." Jimmy whispered.

"Yeah?" Amelia whispered back.

"Did you realize that we technically did the same thing that Harry's about to do?" Jimmy asked.

"Bloody Hell Jimmy!" Samantha whispered in annoyance. "You haven't figured that out by now?"

Just then the Sorting Hat yelled Gryffindor and the Four realized that Harry had just been sorted; so when he came to the table they all introduced themselves to them. Just then they heard the voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"Let the feast begin." He said.

All of a sudden about a hundred plates of different kinds of food on the table.

"Cool!" Samantha said.

Then everybody at the table starting taking the food and eating. Now the Four who hadn't eaten a thing in the past seven or eight hours was famished, but Amelia, Jimmy, and Chelsea tried to eat at a respectful pace. Samantha however was devouring food.

"Samantha, pace yourself." Amelia said.

"I can't help it." Samantha replied. "I'm so hungry!"

They all ate and talked to the other Gryffindors about random things.

"So, what's your family like?" Seamus Finnegan asked the Four.

"We really don't like to talk about them." Chelsea stated.

Just then Ron screamed and the Four saw the head of Nearly Headless Nick on one of the plates of food.

"Oh great, here come the ghosts." Amelia said.

The Four got to meet Nearly Headless Nick and when he popped his head half way off after Hermione asked how he can be nearly headless; Ron, Amelia, and Chelsea screamed in horror.

After the feast, Percy told all the Gryffindors to follow him to the Gryffindor dormitories. He also reminded them to keep an eye on the stair cases because they like to change.

"Cool." Jimmy said after seeing a stair case above change.

They then arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and Percy said the password and everyone stepped through the portrait and into the common room. Percy told them all where the boys' and girls' dormitories where located.

"Well, I guess we better go to bed now, we still need to take this all in." Amelia said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jimmy replied.

"Well good night Jimmy." Chelsea said.

"Good night girls." He replied before heading to the boys' dormitory.

Samantha, Amelia, and Chelsea headed toward the dormitory and they noticed something strange on their beds. There were clean pairs of pajamas on their beds.

"How did they get here?" Amelia asked.

"I guess Dumbledore knew we wouldn't want to be walking around in just our uniforms and the clothes we all entered this world in." Samantha replied.

"Well that seemed very generous." Chelsea replied

The girls put on their pajamas and got in their beds.

"Well, good night Amelia, good night Samantha." Chelsea said.

"Good night Chelsea." They both replied before falling asleep.

**Here's chapter 4 Edited. I know this is a work in progress but please read and review. I only own the OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The First Day of Classes Part I

The girls got up bright and early in the morning to prepare for their first day. They were currently changing into their uniforms.

"Well, I never thought I'd wear a school uniform again." Chelsea said.

"Well, at least you're probably still used to them." Amelia replied. "This feels so weird."

"Ugh, I can't believe we're back in school, didn't we just get out?" Samantha replied.

"I know; I hate it too!" Chelsea said.

When the girls went downstairs they found Jimmy there waiting for them.

"It took you long enough." Jimmy stated.

"Shut up." Samantha replied.

"So what's first on our schedule today?" Chelsea asked.

"Transfiguration." Amelia replied.

"Alright then, let's go." Samantha said.

The Four sat in Transfiguration doing the work Professor McGonagall assigned.

_"Great, now I have to start caring about my school work again."_ Chelsea and Amelia both thought.

Everyone's focus was interrupted when two unexpected figures entered the class room.

In came Harry and Ron, gasping for air as if they just ran a marathon.

After, being lectured by Professor McGonagall about being on time, Harry and Ron took their seats.

_"Wow, what a lame excuse that was; we didn't know where we were going either and we got here on time."_ Samantha thought.

The next class on the schedule was Potions so the Four made their way down to the dungeon.

"Why do we need to take potions?" Amelia asked in annoyance.

"Because it's a requirement." Jimmy replied.

"Why are you complaining Amelia?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would want to take potions." Chelsea added.

"I do, but the idea of being taught by Snape freaks me out." Amelia replied.

"I know me too." Chelsea added.

The four finally reached the potions class room and found their seats.

Samantha sat at a table with Harry and Hermione, Amelia sat with Ron and Susan, Chelsea sat at a table with Neville and Seamus, and Jimmy sat next to Dean.

The Four began talking with the fellow first years; when just then, who came storming in, none other than Professor Snape.

Professor Snape's little speech didn't catch the attention of the four. They were just sitting there, paying no attention, just lost in their own thoughts.

Amelia: _"I wish this teacher wasn't so scary, it's blocking my interest in this class."_

Chelsea: _"This guy is really freaking me out, even if he is just acting."_

Samantha: _"I really hate this class!"_

Jimmy: _"Bloody Hell, this is boring."_

Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted when Professor Snape said in a louder voice.

"To not pay attention!"

The four then looked at Professor Snape with a frightened look in their eyes.

_"Oh God, is he talking to us?"_ Chelsea thought.

_"Damn, we're in trouble."_ Jimmy thought.

Suddenly, Snape spoke. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity."

The four each let out a small sigh of relief at those words, but then immediately turned their attention to Harry.

And after Harry said he didn't know the answers to any of the question Professor Snape asked him, and Snape told him clearly fame isn't everything, Harry replied.

"Clearly Hermione knows, it seems a pity not to ask her." Noticing that Hermione still had her hand up.

Samantha then kicked Harry under the table and gave him a look that said "shut up!"

After Snape practically told Harry all the answers to the questions, and ask why everyone wasn't copying down the information everyone including the Four nervously started writing the information. Snape also told everyone in Gryffindor that five points would be taken from the house for Harry's behavior.

_"Great, I knew that was gonna happen but it still sucks."_ Chelsea thought.

_"This is the longest school day ever." _Samantha thought.

**Sorry I'm taking so long. I haven't had a lot of free time lately. The first day is in two parts because so many things happened. Also the story itself will be divided into seven parts because I don't feel like writing 100 chapters about all seven books. Pleeeeeease R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The First Day of Classes Part II

After a horrible experience in potions class, Chelsea, Amelia, Samantha, and Jimmy were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Well, that couldn't have gone better." Amelia stated.

"You can't be serious." Jimmy replied.

"She's not Jimmy, she's just being sarcastic." Samantha replied in an annoyed tone.

"Come on you guys, don't start fighting. These past two days have been strange enough for all of us; the least we could do is…"

Chelsea's sentence was interrupted by a huge explosion. The explosion came from Seamus's wand; one of his spells backfired.

"I expected that and it still scared me." Chelsea stated.

Then, the Four heard owl screeches fill the room.

"Looks like the mail's here." Amelia stated.

Just then a parliament of owls came into the Great Hall, dropping letters and packages to the students. The Four were surprised when a pure white snowy owl dropped a sealed envelope on the table.

"We have an owl?" Jimmy asked.

"Never mind the owl, who would send us mail?" Chelsea replied.

"Open it Amelia." Samantha said.

So Amelia took the envelope and carefully opened the seal

"They're pictures, and each one has our names on them.

The group each took the picture that had their name on it, and could not help but be puzzled by what they saw. Chelsea's picture was of a beach, Samantha's was of and old-looking volcano, Amelia's was of the sky, and Jimmy's was of a canyon.

"Why would someone send us these?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know." Samantha replied.

"Something is definitely going on around here." Chelsea stated.

The Four headed to the castle grounds after that for their first flying lesson.

"I'm so excited for this!" Samantha stated.

_"Yaaay!"_ Chelsea thought.

_"Oh God."_ Amelia thought.

_"This sucks!"_ Jimmy thought.

After Madam Hooch showed up she welcomed everyone, and then she gave them directions.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say "up"." She said.

Everyone said "up" and the brooms instantly came up for Harry and Samantha.

"Cool!" Samantha thought.

After saying up three times the brooms finally came up for Chelsea, Seamus, Dean, and Malfoy. Amelia, Ron, Hermione, and Jimmy were becoming rather annoyed by their brooms. Ron and Jimmy both said "up" in a demanding tone and their brooms flew up and hit them both on the head. Which made Harry, Samantha, Amelia, and Chelsea burst into laughter.

"Shut up." Jimmy and Ron said in unison.

After that Madam Hooch gave instructions for everyone to hover above the groundfor a moment and then she blew her whistle. To everyone's surprise (except the Four's) Neville went flying in the air, unable to control his broom. After he fell off his broom and broke his wrist, Madam Hooch said she was going to take him to the hospital wing, and that no one is allowed to fly a broom or they'll be expelled. Then Malfoy took Neville's rememberal which fell out of his pocket when he fell, and started sneering Neville. Of course Harry told him to give it back and then Malfoy challenged him. As Harry flew off toward Malfoy, Chelsea, Amelia, and Jimmy were surprised to find Samantha following him.

"Samantha no!" Amelia and Chelsea said in unison.

"Give it back Malfoy." Samantha yelled.

"Or what?" Malfoy asked.

"Or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry replied.

"Is that so? Have it your way then." Malfoy replied throwing the rememberal in the opposite direction.

Harry and Samantha quickly flew after it. Harry caught it and then told Samantha to go long. Samantha went speeding after it and caught it right before she landed. Of course Professor McGonagall had watched the whole thing from her window and had seen Harry and Samantha's impressive skill.

Just as everyone was cheering for Harry and Samantha, Professor McGonagall came out to the castle grounds.

"Harry Potter and Samantha Aston follow me." She ordered.

Harry and Samantha took their brooms and followed her.

"I know what this means for Harry but what about Samantha?" Chelsea whispered to Amelia.

"I don't know." Amelia replied.

**There's chapter six. So sorry it's taking so long. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease R&R!**

**P.S. A parliament is what a group of owls is called.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Surprise Visitor

So Harry and Samantha went with Professor McGonagall and met Oliver Wood. She told him that she found him a seeker and a chaser. Now the Four knew Harry was supposed to make the quidditch team, but Samantha making the team surprised all of them.

The Four were currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room, trying to take in the day's events.

"I still can't believe you made the quidditch team Samantha." Amelia said.

"I know, I'm still in shock.'" Samantha replied.

"Yeah, this has been some day." Chelsea said.

"I'll say." Jimmy replied.

"Enjoying yourselves children?" A familiar yet unexpected voice said.

The Four almost screamed then turned around to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, you startled us." Chelsea said.

"Not my intention Miss Aston." He replied calling Chelsea by her fake name.

"Is there something you wish to tell us sir?" Amelia asked.

"Yes Miss Bliss, and there is someone, who I believe wants to see you."

The Four didn't understand what the professor meant by that last statement until he moved aside revealing someone they'd never expect to see.

"Bethany!" They all said in unison.

It was their friend Bethany, age 15. They couldn't believe she was here because she wasn't even on the trip with them.

"Not that we aren't happy to see her, but why is she here?" Chelsea asked.

"As I told you a few days ago, you will find out soon enough, goodbye children." Dumbledore said before disappearing.

When he left there was some awkward silence until Bethany decided to break it.

"Okay, what's going on, why am I here, why are you all here, why are we all here?" Bethany said all at once.

"Bethany, relax." Chelsea stated. "We'll tell you but it's a long story, so you might want to sit down.

So they all sat in the common room and told Bethany about what happened in London and on the train, how they were all pretending to be cousins, how they received the pictures, and how Samantha actually made the quidditch team. Bethany revealed a picture to them that she received from Dumbledore, it was of lightning.

"Okay Bethany, so now that you know everything, you need to pick a new surname, so what do you want it to be?" Samantha asked.

"Well, I sort of like Amelia's surname the best."

"Okay so from now on, your name is Bethany Bliss, our cousin who showed up a day late for school." Chelsea stated.

"How are we going to explain that to people?" Jimmy asked.

"We'll think of something eventually." Amelia stated

Later that night the girls were all sitting in the girls' dormitory getting ready for bed when to their surprise Hermione stormed in.

"I knew she was coming." Amelia whispered to Bethany.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked.

"Trust me ,you'd probably think I'm crazy if I told you." Hermione stated.

Hermione then looked at Bethany.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Oh, this is our cousin Bethany Bliss, she just arrived today, and she sort of missed the train yesterday." Samantha stated. "Bethany this is Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione." Bethany said in a British accent.

"Likewise." Hermione said.

"So, what happened?" Chelsea asked.

"All right, I'll tell you." Hermione said.

And then she told them about the 3rd floor and Fluffy.

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is taking forever, I had midterms and this health project, and now I'm going on a school trip in two weeks. Anyway my friend Bethany is going to be a part of the story now. Don't worry; there are no more new characters anymore. Pleeease review, the next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Troll

The next day Wood took Harry and Samantha out to the castle grounds to teach them about playing quidditch. He talked to Samantha about handling the quaffle, and then he showed them both the bludgers, which both of them got to hit, and finally he showed Harry the snitch.

_"This is going to be totally awesome; I can't wait for the season to start." _Samantha thought.

Over a month had past now, and today was Halloween. The Five was currently sitting in Charms class listening to Professor Flitwick talk about levitation.

_"Oh man, I can't believe we're here on Halloween, I miss trick-or-treating."_ Samantha thought.

_"I really miss dressing up on Halloween, not to mention the sweets, they better feed us candy and Halloween treats later." _Chelsea thought.

_"I hope Halloween is somewhat different here."_ Amelia thought.

_"I really miss dressing up and being a character." _Bethany thought.

_"Bloody Hell, I hate Halloween."_ Jimmy thought.

"And enunciate 'Wingardium Leviosa' off you go then." Professor Flitwick said snapping the Five out of their thoughts.

"Well, I guess we should give the spell give the spell a try." Amelia stated.

"All right then, you go first." Jimmy responded.

So Amelia said the words and flicked her wand and the feather started to fly, at the same time Hermione's feather was flying as well. Professor Flitwick watched with satisfaction.

"Oh, well done! See here everyone Ms. Bliss and Ms. Granger has done it." He stated.

Right after his statement there was a huge explosion, and to everyone's surprise except the Five's, Seamus' wand exploded, again.

"Does that always happen to Seamus?" Bethany whispered to Chelsea.

"Yeah, pretty much." Chelsea whispered back.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here Professor." Harry stated.

As everyone was walking out of Charms class, Hermione stormed past the Five in tears.

"She heard what Ron said, didn't she?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, poor Hermione!" Bethany said.

Later that night everyone was at the Halloween Feast in the Great Hall, everyone that is except for Hermione. The Five heard Harry ask where she was and they heard Neville tell him that she won't come out of the girls' bathroom.

"Has she really been in there all afternoon?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, we tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen to us, she just told us to go away and continued crying." Chelsea replied.

Just as Chelsea finished her sentence Professor Quirrell came in screaming about a troll in the dungeon. Professor Quirrell fainted and then there was bright flash of lighting, followed by the loudest crash of thunder the Five have ever heard. Everyone in the Great Hall got up and started running around and screaming, everyone except Samantha and Jimmy.

"What are you three doing?" Samantha asked.

"We're blending in." Amelia replied.

"Well, stop it." Samantha said.

The screaming was all stopped by Professor Dumbledore, who told the prefects to lead their houses back to the dormitories and the teachers to follow him to the dungeon. As they were walking back to Gryffindor tower Percy told everyone to keep up and stay alert. The Five saw Harry and Ron wander off.

"Let's follow them." Samantha said.

Jimmy and the girls decided not to ask questions and followed her. They found Harry and Ron hiding in the corner.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Jimmy asked.

"We saw the troll coming and we didn't want it to see us." Ron replied

"We have to go to the girls' bathroom and help Hermione." Harry said.

"Do you even know where it is?" Bethany asked.

Harry and Ron just looked at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"I figured, follow us." Chelsea said.

Then the girls just walked ahead while Harry and Ron just looked at each other very confused.

"I would just listen to them." Jimmy replied before walking ahead as well.

Harry and Ron finally got the idea and followed the Five.

When they all finally got to the girls' bathroom they found that the troll was already there and Hermione was lying in a pile of broken wood.

"Hermione move!" Shouted Harry

Ron decided to distract the troll while Hermione tried to move out of the way.

"Hey, Pea-brain!" Ron shouted then threw a large piece of wood at the troll.

This only made the troll angrier, and it started throwing pieces of wood at Harry, Ron, and the Five. This only increased the levels of adrenaline that was pumping in the Five's bodies. The girls kept rapidly ducking at every piece of wood that went flying toward them. For some strange reason though every time a piece of wood flew in Jimmy's direction it just seemed to miss him. Also the atmosphere in the room started to change. The torches in the room burned bigger and brighter, the lighting outside flashed more frequently, and a huge cold breeze entered the room. As Hermione made her way over to the sinks to take cover the troll swung its club and broke one of the sinks. Water began shooting out of the pipes faster and stronger than ever. This only increased Hermione's adrenaline.

"Help!" She screamed.

Harry pulled out his wand and jumped onto the troll's back, the troll tried to get Harry off of him and Harry ended up sticking his wand up the troll's nose.

"Eeeeew!" Ron and the Five said.

Harry told Ron to do something has the troll held in upside down and tried to swing at him. So Ron pulled out his wand and used 'Wingardium Leviosa' on the troll's club right as it was about to swing at Harry again and it started floating in mid-air.

"Cool." Bethany whispered to Amelia.

The club hit the troll on the head and it dropped Harry.

The troll then started walking forward like it was going to faint, the Five and Harry backed away, and then the troll collapsed.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

Harry then approached the troll and pulled his wand out of its nose.

"Eeeeew!" Everyone else in the room said.

Then Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came into the room telling Harry, Ron, and The Five to explain their selves. Before they could say anything Hermione interrupted them saying it was all her fault and that went looking for the troll. Professor McGonagall told Hermione that what she did was very irresponsible and that Gryffindor would lose five points for her actions. She then told Harry, Ron, and the Five they would each receive five points for sheer dumb luck before leaving along with Professor Snape. Professor Quirrell then told the eight students they should leave before the troll woke up.

The Five were slightly trailing behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were talking about what just happened.

_"Why'd those torches get so much brighter?"_ Samantha thought.

_"Where'd that breeze come from?"_ Amelia thought.

_"Why was the water going out of control?"_ Chelsea thought.

_"What was up with all that lightning?"_ Bethany thought.

_"Why did every piece of wood just automatically miss me?"_ Jimmy thought.

"Hey guys?" Chelsea said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" The others replied.

"Did you feel like every element in the bathroom changed while we were in there?" She asked.

"Definitely." Amelia replied.

**Here's Chapter 8. Once again I'm sorry this took so long. My computer was attacked by a virus so I'm using my dad's to write this until mine is fixed. Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Quidditch

The next day was the first quidditch game of the season, and Harry and Samantha were both anxious and excited; however everyone was still stupefied by last night's events. Harry and Samantha had trouble eating much to the others' surprise.

"Samantha what's wrong, you're usually always hungry." Amelia asked.

"Yeah, and you'll need your strength today." Bethany added.

"I'm just not hungry for some strange reason." Samantha stated.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Five then realized that someone was standing right behind them, and who was it? Why none other than Professor Snape.

"Good luck today Potter. You as well Miss Samantha. Now that you both have proven yourselves against the troll a game of quidditch shouldn't be challenging, even if it is against Slytherin." He said before walking away.

"That was creepy." Bethany stated.

"That explains the blood." Harry stated.

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"Listen, last night I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get passed that three-headed dog, but he got himself bit, that's why he's limping." Harry stated.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"The day I was at Gringotts Hagrid took something from one of the vaults; he said it was Hogwarts business, very secret."

"So you're saying..." Hermione continued.

"That's what the dog's guarding, that's what Snape wants." Harry stated.

Then Hedwig and other Snowy owl flew into the Great Hall carrying two large packages and dropped them to Harry and Samantha.

"Bit early for mail isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"But we never get mail." Harry stated.

"Let's open them." Ron said.

So Harry, Ron, and Hermione opened Harry's package while the Five opened Samantha's.

"There broomsticks." Harry stated.

"Not just any broomstick Harry, they're Nimbus 2000s." Ron stated.

So Harry and Samantha both looked up at the professors' table at Professor McGonagall who was smiling at both of them.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was walking toward the quidditch pitch. Harry was standing next to Wood, and Samantha was standing behind them next to Angelina Johnson.

"Scared you two?" Wood asked Harry and Samantha.

"A little." Harry said.

"That's all right; I felt the same way before my first game." Wood stated.

"What happened?" Samantha asked.

"I don't remember, I took a bludger to the head for two minutes, and then woke up in the hospital a week later."

Harry and Samantha then looked at each other with a slight hint of fear in their eyes. The Gryffindor team then flew out onto the quidditch pitch. From the crowd Chelsea, Bethany, Amelia, Hermione, Jimmy, and Ron were cheering with excitement along with Hagrid and the other Gryffindors.

"Yeah!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Go Harry!"

"Go Samantha!"

The player then took their positions on the field so Madam Hooch could begin the game. When the quaffle was released Samantha quickly went after it; passing it between Angelina and Katie Bell. Angelina scored the first goal and everyone cheered. After that Slytherin took position of the quaffle but Oliver managed to return the quaffle to the Gryffindor chasers; and eventually Samantha managed to score the next goal, giving Gryffindor another ten points. Chelsea, Bethany, Amelia and, Jimmy cheered extra loud when that happened. After Wood was able to steal the quaffle from Slytherin again the Slytherin captain hit a bludger right in Wood's direction and he fell off his broom; causing Harry to give him a glare. After that, two Slytherin chasers cornered Angelina and she fell into the linings on one of the towers and fell off her broom. Samantha gave them both a death glare and they flew away in fear. Unfortunately right after that despite Samantha and Katie's efforts Slytherin scored two goals. After that Harry spotted the snitch and started chasing after it. Then suddenly Harry's broom went crazy.

_"What the hell is going with his broom?"_ Samantha thought.

Meanwhile...

Everyone was watching from the stands. Hermione was looking with the binoculars and she noticed something odd in the professors' stand.

"It's Snape, he's jinxing the broom." She stated.

"Jinxing the broom, what do we do?" Ron asked

"Leave it to me." Hermione said.

So Hermione went to the Professor's stands and set Snape's cloak on fire; which allowed Harry to get back on his broom. He continued to chase after the snitch; he stood up on his broom and tried to grab the snitch but he fell off. Harry looked like he was going to gag. So Samantha flew down to him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Samantha asked.

Harry just kept coughing; so Samantha slapped him on the back and the snitch flew into his hands. Everyone cheered and Harry and Samantha had inerasable smiles on their faces the whole time. The cheering just went on, "Go go Gryffindor, Go go Gryffindor, Go go Gryffindor, Go go Gryffindor."

Later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Five were walking out of the stadium with Hagrid.

"Nonsense, why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked.

"Who knows, why'd he try to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked.

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he's got a name he's mine, I bought him off an Irish lad I met of the path, and then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..." Hagrid stopped.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

Shouldn't have said that, no more questions, don't be asking anymore questions." Hagrid said.

"We think Fluffy sounds cute." Samantha and Chelsea said.

"You two are crazy!" Ron stated.

"Thank you girls." Hagrid replied.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal." Harry stated.

"Now listen to me, all eight of you, what that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid stated.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"I should not have said that." Hagrid said repeatedly while walking away.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked.

Everyone looked at Hermione.

"I don't know." She stated.

**It's finally done, sorry it took so long my computer broke. Please read & review. Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing (unfortunately). I'd like to give credit to DevilDragon8 who is the co-author of this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Christmas and a mirror.

One month had gone by since the Quidditch match and it was time for the holidays. Everyone was still very curious about Nicholas Flamel, but nobody, including Hermione and Amelia, had any luck finding any information about him. Over the past month Dumbledore, seeing that the Five were still very upset and homesick, deciding to give them some of their possessions from home. Samantha had gotten back her manga, anime, laptop, electric guitar, and iPod. Chelsea had her writing journal, iPod, laptop, keyboard and photos returned to her. Bethany got back her acoustic guitar and photos. Amelia had gotten back her laptop and her DJ programs. Jimmy got back his drum set, iPod, and laptop. Everyone was currently sitting in the Great Hall either watching Professor Flitwick decorate the Christmas tree or watching Harry and Ron play Wizard's chess; with the exception of Samantha who was reading a _One Piece_ manga. Hermione came in with a suitcase and observed her friends.

"Knight to E5." Harry said. The knight piece then moved to the designated square.

"Queen to E5." Ron said. The queen piece then moved to the square where the knight was, picked up her throne and chopped the knight piece in half with it.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's Wizard's Chess." Ron replied. "I see you've packed."

"See you haven't." Hermione replied.

"Change of plans, my parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie; he's studying dragons there."

"Good, you can help the others then; they're going to the library to look for information on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron replied.

"Not in the restricted section." Hermione added. "Happy Christmas." She said before leaving.

"I think we had a bad influence on her." Ron said.

The others just looked at him and nodded.

The Five and Harry heard Ron shouting from below.

"Wakeup everyone!" "Come on guys, wakeup."

So Harry and the Five ran downstairs.

"Happy Christmas everyone." Ron said from by the tree.

"Happy Christmas Ron." Harry and the Five replied.

"What are you wearing?" Harry asked noting Ron's sweater.

"Oh, my mum made it for me." He replied. "Looks like you got one too."

"I've got presents?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you all got some as well." Ron replied.

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah." Ron replied. "Come on."

So Harry and the Five ran downstairs toward the tree.

"There they are." Ron replied.

The five opened their presents and could not believe what they saw. Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany all got rememberals. Jimmy got a whole lot of wizard candy, and Samantha, to everyone else's surprise got a boom box, and there was a note with it.

This should help you keep your voices in tune.

Dumbledore

"What hasn't that man done for us already?" Amelia whispered to Jimmy.

Harry took the packaged with his name on it and looked at the note on it.

Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you.

Use it well.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other and shrugged. Harry then opened the package and pulled out a cloak.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's some kind of cloak." Harry replied.

"Well, let's see then, put it on." Ron said.

So Harry put on the cloak and everything below the neck disappeared.

"Whoa!" Ron and the Five exclaimed.

"My body's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know what that is, that's an invisibility cloak." Ron said.

"I'm invisible?" Harry asked

"They're really rare." Ron said "I wonder who gave it to you.

"There was no name, it just said Use it well." Harry explained.

Later that night Harry, Samantha, and Bethany were wondering the halls under the cloak (in their pajamas). They went into the library and entered the restricted section; reading the titles of books as they passed. They searched for a book on Nicholas Flamel. Harry grabbed one of the books and when he opened it, it screamed at them. Harry quickly put it away. Then they heard Filch shouting "Who's there?"

So Harry grabbed the cloak accidently smashing the lantern, and tossed it over the three of them while Filch continued.

"I know you're in there, you can't hide."

"Who is it?" "Show yourself."

So Harry, Samantha, and Bethany quickly snuck by Filch. They wandered back into the corridor and ran into Filch's cat. So they quietly snuck away from the cat; only to end up wandering into the vicinity of Professors Snape and Quirrell.

"Severus I-I-I." Professor Quirrell stammered.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell." Snape replied.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Quirrell stuttered

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape replied.

Then all of a sudden Professor Snape turned in the direction of the invisible friends; who reacted by covering each other's' mouths and slowly backing away. Professor Snape reached out and grabbed the empty air right in front of them.

"We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to decide where you loyalties lie." Snape said to Quirrell.

Just then Filch showed up carrying the broken lantern.

"Oh, professors, I found this in the restricted section, it's still hot, and that means there's a student out of bed." He said.

Snape stormed away leaving Filch and Quirrell to follow him. The three invisible friends went the other way; entering an empty room. By the far wall was a very large mirror; which Harry, Samantha, and Bethany slowly approached. Harry looked in only to see the figures of what looked like his parents. He turned around, but no one was there.

"Mum?" "Dad?" Harry questioned.

"What do you see Harry?" Samantha asked.

"I think it's my parents!" Harry exclaimed and touched the mirror.

"Don't you see them?" Harry asked.

"No." Samantha and Bethany replied.

"Then what do you see?" Harry asked.

So Samantha stepped up to the mirror and her eyes widened in shock.

"I see my parents, my twin brother, and a big black shadow behind me." Samantha replied.

"What's the shadow?" Bethany asked.

"I don't know a stalker." Samantha replied.

"Don't even joke about that." Harry said.

So Samantha backed away from the mirror and Bethany stepped up. Bethany's eyes also widened in shock over what she saw.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's my parents, my little brother, and I also see a big black shadow." She said.

"So we both have stalkers!" Samantha exclaimed.

"I said don't joke about that." Harry said.

"Let's go get Ron and the others; they've got to see this." Bethany said.

"Ron, Jimmy you've really got to see this!" Harry yelled. "You've really got to see this."

So Harry removed the cloak and pulled them out of bed.

"Ron, Jimmy come on get up you two really got to see this."

"What?" They both say in unison

So Harry, Ron, and Jimmy went down stairs and met up with Samantha, Bethany, and a very pissed off Chelsea, and Amelia, who did not appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night.

"So let me get this straight, you woke us up in the middle of the night to have us wander the halls in our pajamas so you can show us a mirror?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Samantha replied.

"If we go with you can we go back to bed right after?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure." Bethany replied...

So Harry, Ron, and the Five went to the room where the mirror was located and told the others took look in the mirror. Chelsea looked in first and she couldn't believe what she saw.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"It's my parents, my brothers, and a big black shadow."

"Another black shadow?" Bethany asked.

"Alright Amelia you go next." Chelsea said.

Amelia couldn't believe what she saw either.

"What do you see?" Samantha asked.

"My parents, my sister, my brothers, and a black shadow." Amelia stated.

"Another big black shadow?" Harry said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright Jimmy, it's your turn." Amelia said.

So Jimmy stepped up to the mirror and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"What do you see Jimmy?" Ron asked.

"My parents, my sister, and... a black shadow." Jimmy replied.

"What is it with all of these black shadows?" Amelia asked.

"I guess we all have stalkers." Samantha said.

"Samantha, be quiet." Harry yelled.

"Sorry." Samantha replied.

"Alright Ron, now you go." Chelsea said.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"That's me, only I'm Head Boy, and I'm holding the Quidditch cup. And Bloody Hell, I'm quidditch captain too! I look good. Harry do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron asked.

"How can it? Both my parents are dead." Harry replied.

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall. Ron was talking to his siblings, while the Five was sitting with Harry by the fireplace. Ron noticed that Harry looked quite down so he approached Harry and the Five.

"What do you want Ron?" Amelia asked.

"Wanna play chess?" Ron asked Harry.

"No." He replied.

"Wanna go and visit Hagrid?" He asked.

"No." Harry replied again.

"I know what you're thinking Harry, but don't. Something's not right about that mirror." Ron said.

_"You couldn't be more right Ron." _Chelsea thought.

**There's is chapter 10. Bethany and Samantha were with me last night and yesterday which is how this chapter got up so fast. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING but the OCs. Thanks to DevilDragon8 who is the co-author of this story. Please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

For those of you who are curious, here are descriptions of what the OCs look like:

Samantha

Eye color: Constantly changes

Skin tone: Caucasian

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Hair length: Mid-back

Hair Type: Slightly wavy

Body type: Tall and Skinny

Chelsea

Eye color: Changes from blue to green and back

Skin tone: Caucasian

Hair Color: Light Brown

Hair length: A bit past the shoulder blades

Hair Type: Straight

Body Type: Average height and skinny

Bethany

Eye color: Brown

Skin tone: Caucasian

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Hair length: Upper back

Hair type: Straight/ wavy

Body type: Tall and skinny

Amelia

Eye color: Brown

Skin tone: Caucasian

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Hair length: Mid-neck

Hair type: Slightly wavy

Body type: Tall and skinny

Jimmy

Eye color: Brown

Skin tone: Olive

Hair color: Dark Brown

Hair length: Short

Hair type: Slightly curly

Body type: Average height and skinny

Chapter 11: The Sorcerer's Stone and Norbert the Dragon

The next night Harry, Chelsea, and Amelia were all sitting in front the mirror wondering what made this mirror so different from others.

"Why did we see the things we saw in this mirror?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know; there's something very strange about this mirror." Chelsea replied.

"Back again?" A familiar voice asked.

The three young Gryffindors turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind them.

"I see that you all like so many others before you have discovered the delights of the mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does." Dumbledore said. "I'll give you a clue; the happiest man on Earth could gaze into the mirror and see himself exactly as he is." Dumbledore continued.

"So then, it shows us what we want, whatever we want." Harry said.

"Yes and no, it shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires in our hearts." Dumbledore stated. "And you Harry have never known your family, you see them standing beside you, but remember this Harry; this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away in front it; and even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Dumbledore stated.

The spring arrived a few months later and everyone was sitting in the Great Hall either studying for end of the year exams or just fooling around. Harry, Ron, Samantha, Bethany, and Jimmy were just looking through Ron's wizard cards while Hermione was studying with Amelia and Chelsea. After an interesting conversation between Ron and Hermione, Neville came in hopping on one leg.

"Malfoy." Jimmy whispered to Bethany.

"You have got to stop standing up to people like that Neville." Ron stated.

"How, I can barely stand at all?" Neville stated.

"I know a counter curse." Seamus stated.

"No way, you'll just set my bloody knee caps on fire." Neville stated.

"I don't appreciate that kind of remark Longbottom, and in case anyone hasn't noticed; my eyebrows have completely grown back." Seamus replied before storming away. The Five couldn't help but snicker at the large bald gap on the back of Seamus's head.

"I found it!" Ron shouted.

The Five along with Harry and Hermione ran over to Ron as he read of the card and mention Dumbledore's work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel.

"I recognize that name, I read about it in the library the other day." Hermione stated.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Amelia stated.

So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Five ran out of the Great Hall toward the library.

"Hey, where are you going? What about the counter curse?" Neville yelled before falling down.

"I had you looking in the wrong section, how could I be so stupid? I checked this out weeks ago for light-reading." Hermione stated.

"This is light?" Ron asked.

Hermione just gave him a glare.

"Here it is; Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the sorcerer's stone."

"The what?" Everyone replied.

"Honestly doesn't anyone else besides me and Samantha read?" Hermione asked.

The Five listened with curiosity as Hermione continued to explain the sorcerer's stone. It took some time but they finally realized what Hermione was trying to explain.

"So you're saying..." Ron implied.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding, that's what Snape wants." Hermione stated.

Everyone just looked at each other.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Five were running under the invisibility cloak toward Hagrid's hut. Harry threw off the cloak and knocked on door. The door opened and everyone noticed Hagrid standing in the door way.

"Hagrid." Harry started.

"Oh hello, I'm sorry I don't feel like entertaining you all today." Hagrid said while closing the door in everyone's face.

"We know about the sorcerer's stone." Everyone said in unison.

"Oh." Hagrid replied opening the door.

"I think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry said.

"Snape, we're still not playing that card now are we?" Hagrid asked.

"We know he's going to steal it, we can tell." Jimmy implied.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone, he's not about to steal it." Hagrid replied.

"Wait, there are other things defending the stone aren't there? Spells and enchantments." Hermione added.

"That's right, a waste of time though, ain't no one knows how to get past Fluffy, not no one know how except me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that though." Hagrid stated.

Then everyone heard a crackling noise behind them. They watched as Hagrid took a big egg out of the cauldron boiling over the fire place.

"Hagrid what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"That, it's..." Hagrid started.

"I know what that is." Ron stated "But Hagrid, how'd you get one?"

"I won it, off a stranger I met up the path." Hagrid stated. "He seemed quite happy to be rid of it."

Just then the egg cracked open and revealed a tiny dragon.

"Cool!" Samantha stated.

"Is that a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"Not just any dragon, it's a Norwegian Ridgeback, my brother Charlie works with these in Romania." Ron stated.

"Look at him, isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked with pride in his voice. "Oh blessed look, he knows his mummy." Hello there, Norbert." Hagrid said.

"Norbert?" Harry question.

"Well he's gotta have a name now doesn't he?" Hagrid asked.

"I think he's cute Hagrid." Samantha stated.

"Thank you Samantha." Hagrid said.

Norbert then spit fire at Hagrid's beard and Hagrid screamed in pain while wiping the flames from his beard.

"Well he certainly needs to be trained up a bit." Hagrid states.

"Who's that Hagrid?" asked.

Everyone looked out toward the window to see a familiar and unfriendly face looked at them and then run away.

"Malfoy." Harry stated.

"Uh-oh." Chelsea said.

"So Malfoy knows we were out now. Great, just great." Chelsea stated as the eight Gryffindor students walked through the halls.

"I don't understand, is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked.

"It just got worse." Ron stated.

Everyone turned with wide eyes to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"Good evening." She said.

Malfoy appeared at her side with a devious smile on his face.

"Nothing, I repeat nothing, gives a student the right to wander outside the castle at night." Professor McGonagall stated. "Fifty points will be taken."

"Fifty?" Harry and Jimmy asked in surprise.

"Each." She stated. "And to be sure it doesn't happen again all nine of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me professor; perhaps I heard you wrong." Malfoy stated. "I thought I heard you say the nine of us."

"No you heard me correct Mr. Malfoy, as noble as your actions were you too were out of bed." Professor McGonagall stated. "Therefore you will be joining your classmates in detention."

Malfoy had a displeased look on his face; and the whole time Samantha and Harry just gave him the evilest smiles.

_"Serves you right Malfoy."_ Samantha thought.

**There's Chapter 11. I'm with Samantha and Bethany right now so more chapters will be coming soon. Please write reviews. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. Special thanks again to DevilDragon8 who's the co-author of this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Strange Encounter

The next night Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Five, and Draco were all walking out to the castle grounds with Filch. Filch was going on about how detention used to be; saying he missed to the screaming.

"_Bloody Hell, can this guy get any creepier?" Jimmy thought._

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight, he's got a little jobdo; inside the dark forest." Filch stated. "I'm sorry about this Hagrid. Oh good god man, you're still not on about that bloody dragon are you?"

"Norbert's gone, Dumbledore sent him to Romania to live in a colony." Hagrid stated.

"Aaaaaw." Chelsea and Samantha moaned in disappointment.

"Well that's good isn't it; he'll be with his own kind." Hermione stated.

"Yeah well what if he doesn't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him; he's only a baby after all." Hagrid added.

"Oh for God's sake, get yourself together man! You're going into the bloody forest aren't you?" Filch yelled in annoyance.

"The forest, I thought that was a joke." Malfoy stated. "We can't go in there, the students aren't allowed; and there are... werewolves in there."

"Oh there are more than werewolves in there, believe me. Nighty night." Filch said before turning around and heading back toward the castle.

So Hagrid led everyone into the forest and stopped for a minute only to walk a few steps ahead and dipped his fingers in a thick clear liquid.

"Hagrid what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"That's what we're here for. See that, that's unicorn blood that is. I found one dead a couple of weeks ago. Now this one's been hurt badly by someone. It's our job to find the bloody beast." Hagrid stated. "Ron, Hermione you come with me. Harry you go with Malfoy, and you five go with each other."

"Ok, then I get Fang." Malfoy said.

"Alright, just to let you know he's a bloody coward." Hagrid stated.

So the Five walked through the forest, not moving more than a few inches away from each other.

"This is so creepy." Bethany stated.

"I'll say." Amelia replied.

"Why would anyone want unicorn blood anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"Did you see its blood, it's obviously very pure blood." Chelsea replied.

"Definitely." Samantha added.

"What do you think is out here?" Bethany asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but is must be pretty..." Amelia's thought were interrupted by the sound of several twigs snapping behind them.

The Five slowly turned around, only to come face to face with five frightening creatures. The five screamed to the top of their lungs and hid behind a group of trees. The five creatures did the same only hiding behind trees in the opposite side of the forest.

"Why are you hiding?" One of the creatures asked.

"Why are you?" Samantha barked back.

"Well come out." Another creature said.

"No you come out." Jimmy replied.

"No you come out." The creature barked back.

"No you come out."

"**No you."**

"**No you." **

"**No you."**

"Wait , why don't we all just come out at the same time?" Amelia asked.

"Fine, works for us." Another creature replied.

"Ok, one, two, **three**!" Samantha shouted.

"Hey we had a deal." Chelsea stated.

"Well none of you came out either." Another creature replied.

"Why don't we just all come out now?" Bethany asked.

"Fine." Everyone else replied.

So the Five and the five creatures walked out from behind the trees and just stared at each other in surprise. Staring at the Five was a giant dragon, a horse with a seaweed mane, a phoenix, a giant spider, and a gnome.

"Can you all really talk?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes we can." The gnome replied.

"Wow!" The Five said in unison.

"So, what kind of dragon are you?" Samantha asked the dragon.

"I'm a Peruvian Vipertooth." The dragon replied.

"Cool." She replied.

"Why is your mane made out of seaweed?" Chelsea asked the horse.

"I'm a kelpie; I'm a shape shifter that lives in water." The horse replied.

"Wow!" Chelsea replied.

"You're a really big spider." Bethany said to the spider.

"Correction, I'm an acromantula." The spider said.

"Oh." Bethany replied.

Before anyone could ask any other questions there was a strange noise coming from the other side of the forest.

"What was that?" Bethany asked.

"I don't know; we should probably go find out." Samantha replied.

"Your right; sorry guys but we have to go. " Chelsea said to the creatures before the Five ran off toward the direction of the noise.

So the Five finally made their way toward the noise. It was Malfoy running toward Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione.

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

"There was a big cloaked person with fangs drinking unicorn." Malfoy replied.

"So you just ran away and left Harry there all alone!" Chelsea said.

"Yes, you think I care if he gets killed?" Malfoy implied.

"Why you!" Samantha yelled.

Chelsea, Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy had to hold her back to keep her from killing him.

"That's enough from all of you. We have to go find Harry." Hagrid said.

"Right." Everyone replied.

  
so the others went looking for Harry; and they eventually found him talking to a centaur named Firenze; telling him he was safe for now. Everyone was now walking back toward the castle.

"Hey girls, should we have told them what we saw?" Jimmy asked.

"No, they would just think we're crazy." Samantha replied.

"Hey guys, do you feel like we're being followed right now?" Amelia asked.

"Definitely." Chelsea replied.

But the Five were unaware that five mysterious figures were following them.

There you go. I know that this was shorter than some of the others, but I'm saving all the funny stuff for the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs. Thanks again to DevilDragon8 who's the co-author of this story. See ya next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Stalkers!**

Later that night the Five along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room by the fireplace.

"You mean he's still out there?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, but he's weak. He's living off the unicorns."

"What does this mean?" Chelsea asked.

"Don't you see; Snape just doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants it for Voldemort. With the elixir of life Voldemort will be strong again. He'll come back." Harry stated.

"And to think, I've been worrying about my potions exam this whole time." Ron stated.

"Wait, we're forgetting something. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared? Dumbledore, as long as Dumbledore's around Harry you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched." Hermione stated.

The next day the Five were trying to focus in their classes, but they still felt like they were being watched the whole time.

_"Great, exams are in a couple of days and I can't focus on anything." _Amelia and Chelsea both thought.

Later that day the Five were walking out of Charms class when Jimmy decided to break the silence.

"You girls won't believe this; the whole time I was in class today I could have sworn there was a gnome watching me." Jimmy said.

"Same, I felt like there was phoenix watching me." Amelia added.

"I felt like there was an acromantula watching me." Bethany replied.

"I thought I saw a kelpie watching me." Chelsea added.

"I thought there was a dragon watching me." Samantha said.

Silence…

"Let's go talk to Dumbledore." Chelsea said in a panic.

"Right." Amelia replied.

And with that, the Five went running to Dumbledore's office.

In Dumbledore's Office...

"Professor!" Chelsea screamed as the Five ran toward the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, there are creatures following us around." Amelia said.

"They're stalking us!" Samantha implied.

"We don't engage in stalking." The dragon said from outside the window.

"What do you call this?" Samantha yelled back.

"Relax children; these creatures are your familiars." Dumbledore stated.

"What are familiars?" Bethany asked.

"Familiars are supernatural entities that assist witches and wizards in their practice of magic." Samantha stated.

Everyone else just looked at her.

"What, you think Amelia's the only smart one?" She asked.

"So these creatures belong to us?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied.

So the Five went out with the familiars to the dark forest.

"So what do we do now?" Chelsea asked.

"Well you could name us for a start." The Kelpie stated.

"Alright then; I think I call you Arrow." Chelsea said to her.

"I like that name." The kelpie told her.

"You're a beautiful bird." Amelia said to the phoenix.

"Thank you." She replied.

"I think I'll call you Skye." Amelia said to the phoenix.

"So what should I call you?" Jimmy said to the gnome.

"Whatever you want." The gnome replied.

"Okay, I'll call you Gollum." He said.

"What do you wish to be called?" Bethany asked the spider.

"Whatever you chose to call me." He replied.

"How about Abhay?" She asked.

"I like that." The spider said.

"How about I call you Claw?" Samantha asked dragon."

"I like that a lot." The dragon said.

"I think we're all going to get along just fine." Samantha stated.

**Here's chapter 13. We now have familiars. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs. Thanks to DevilDragon8 who's the co-author of this story. Please review and favorite.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Musical Surprises**

A couple of days later was exams and Chelsea, Amelia, and Samantha felt ready; Jimmy and Bethany, not so much. After the last exam ended the Five decided to head back to the common room.

"I'm really glad that's over." Bethany said.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Amelia replied.

"Me either." Chelsea and Samantha said in unison.

"Speak for yourself." Jimmy replied.

"Hey guys, where do you think Harry, Ron, and Hermione are?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know." Jimmy replied.

"I think they were still in the classroom when we were walking out." Amelia said.

"So what should we do while we wait for them?" Bethany asked.

"Well, there's no one else here to talk to. Hey I know, let's take the boom box, find a secluded place and do some singing." Samantha stated.

"I like that idea." Amelia replied.

"I do too." Chelsea stated.

So the Five went out into the forest, avoiding Hagrid while doing so, and who was there? Why none other than their familiars. They noticed the boom box in Samantha's hand and immediately became curious.

"What's that strange- looking box you're carrying Samantha?" Claw asked.

"This Claw is called a boom box." Samantha replied.

"And what exactly does it do?" Arrow asked.

"Well Arrow, believe it or not music comes out of this box." Chelsea implied.

"Really?" The Familiars said in shock.

"Yeah, and we figured we use it to sing along with the music that comes out of it." Bethany said.

"Why did you come here to do that though?" Gollum asked.

"We don't want anyone to know about our secret talent yet." Jimmy replied.

"What if someone else other than us sees or hears you though?" Skye asked.

"Chelsea and I have that covered." Amelia replied.

Amelia and Chelsea pulled out their wands and casted a silencing spell and notice-me-not charm around everyone.

"Silencio." They both said.

"You two have been reading "The Standard Book of Spells" a whole lot, haven't you?" Jimmy asked in a annoyed tone.

"Shut up Jimmy." Both girls said.

So Samantha turned on the boom box and to the Five's surprised the song "We Will Rock You" by Queen came out of the boom box.

"I love this song." Bethany stated.

"Who doesn't, this is a really popular song back home." Jimmy replied.

The Five stomped their feet and clapped along to the beat of the song. When the first verse came through the speakers, that's when the Five started singing.

_Samantha: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

_Playing in the street; "Gonna be a big man some day _

_Bethany: You've got mud on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Both: Kicking your can all over the place _

_Singing_

_Everyone: We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you _

_Amelia: Buddy you're a young man, hard man_

_Shouting in the street; "Gonna take on the world some day_

_Chelsea: You've got blood on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Both: Waving your banner all over the place _

_Everyone: We will we will rock you_

_Samantha: Sing it now!_

_Everyone: We will we will rock you_

_Jimmy: Buddy you're an old man, poor man_

_Pleading with your eyes; Gonna make you some peace some day _

_You've got mud on your face_

_Big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place!_

_Everyone: We will we will rock you_

_Jimmy: Sing it! _

_Everyone: We will we will rock you_

_Chelsea: Everybody_

_Everyone: We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

_Bethany: All right!_

After that the guitar solo came in. The Five continued to stomp and clap along with the beat of the song until it ended.

"Wow, you guy are really great singers!" Abhay said.

"Thanks." The Five said in unison.

"Sing some more." Arrow said enthusiastically

"Well, okay then." Chelsea said.

Just then "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles came on the speakers.

"I love this song!" Chelsea said.

"Me too!" Bethany replied.

"Okay Bethany, then you sing it then." Amelia said.

"Okay."

_Head under water_

_And they tell me_

_To breathe easy for a while_

_Breathing gets harder; even I know that_

_Made room for me; _

_It's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold onto_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me._

_I'm not gonna write you a love_

'_Cause you asked for it'_

'_Cause you need one,' _

_You see_

_I'm not gonna write you a long song_

'_Cause you tell me it's _

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way'_

_I'm not gonna write you to_

_Stay_

_If all you have is leavin;_

_I'ma need a better reason_

_To write you_

_A love song_

_Today_

_Today yeah_

_I learned the hard way that they all say_

_Things you wanna hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under_

_You and your twisted words_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love_

'_Cause you asked for it'_

'_Cause you need one,' _

_You see_

_I'm not gonna write you a long song_

'_Cause you tell me it's _

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way'_

_I'm not gonna write you to_

_Stay_

_If all you have is leavin;_

_I'ma need a better reason_

_To write you_

_A love song_

_Today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

'_Cause I believe there's a way you can love me_

_Because I say _

_I won't write you a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a long song_

'_Cause you tell me it's _

_Make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it'_

'_Cause you need one,' _

_You see_

_I'm not gonna write you a long song_

'_Cause you tell me it's _

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way'_

_I'm not gonna write you to_

_Stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_

_There's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today_

_Today yeah_

"Wow Bethany, that was amazing!" Abhay said.

"Thank you." She replied.

Suddenly "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis came on.

"I love this song!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Me too, Amelia why don't sing it?" Chelsea said.

"Okay." Amelia replied.

Amelia took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal_

_Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

"Wow, Amelia that was beautiful." Skye said.

"Thank you." Amelia replied.

"Yeah out of all three of us sopranos I think you have the best voice for that song." Samantha said.

"Thanks Samantha." Amelia replied.

Right after that "Tonight, Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae came through the speakers.

"Well Jimmy this sounds like something for you to sing." Bethany said.

"Alright then." He replied. So Jimmy took a deep breath and started to sing.

_It's been a really really messed up week_

_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_

_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_

_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight, tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight, tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_I woke up with a strange tattoo_

_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket _

_And it kinda looks just like you_

_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis _

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight, tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight, tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_You got me singing like_

_Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

_It's you and me and were runnin this town_

_And it's me and you and were shakin the ground_

_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

_Everybody_

_Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals_

_Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

_Tonight, tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight, tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Just singing like_

_Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people_

_Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out _

"Wow Jimmy, I didn't expect that from you." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, great job." Amelia replied.

"That was really good." Gollum said.

"Thanks." Jimmy replied.

Just then "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna blasted through the speakers.

"Now this is a great song." Amelia said.

"Okay Samantha, why don't you sing it then?" Chelsea stated.

"Okay." Samantha replied.

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew?_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You're making staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

_What goes on between us no-one has to know_

_This is a private show_

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_[X4]_

_Please don't stop the music_

_[CHORUS x2]_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

"Wow Samantha that was totally awesome." Claw exclaimed.

"Thanks Claw." Samantha said before hugging said dragon.

After that "Why Can't I?" by Liz Phair came blasting through the speakers.

"Hey guys, can I sing this one, please?" Bethany asked.

"Sure Bethany." Chelsea said.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be_

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_

_And I've got someone waiting too_

_What if this is just the beginning_

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up?_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we go, we're at the beginning_

_We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_High enough for you to make me wonder_

_Where it's goin'_

_High enough for you to pull me under_

_Somethin's growin'_

_Out of this that we can control_

_Baby I am dyin'_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? _

"That was really good Bethany." Chelsea stated.

"Thank you." Bethany replied.

Then "Let It Go" by Brit and Alex came through the speakers.

"Hey wasn't this in _Step Up 2_?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, it's a duet." Samantha replied.

"Hey Amelia wanna sing this with me?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure." Amelia replied.

_Both: Step, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Chelsea: I was on the outside (lookin in) _

_Wondering where do I (go from here)_

_I wanna show the world my (time is now) _

_I won't hold back _

_I'm comin out _

_Amelia: Because tonight I'm so inspired _

_I feel the beat it takes me higher _

_To break free is my desire_

_This is the new me_

_Both: I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Gonna lose your mind_

_Just let it go, let it go_

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Amelia: I took a bite of freedom (it taste so sweet) _

_Now that I know (my body's being released)_

_I can't go back to who I was before_

_I'm walking through this open door_

_Chelsea: Because tonight I'm so inspired _

_I feel the beat it takes me higher (higher)_

_To break free is my desire_

_This is the new me_

_Both: I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Gonna lose your mind_

_Just let it go, let it go_

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Chelsea: I know that_

_I can't let_

_All the fear inside take over me_

_Gotta take control of what's in front of me_

_Both: 1, 2 can't nobody hold me_

_3, 4 drop it to the floor_

_5, 6 make your body twist_

_Let it go like this_

_Let it go like this_

_Both: I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_You can lose your mind_

_Just let it go, let it go_

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Both: Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

"You two sound really good together." Arrow said.

"Thank you." The girls replied in unison.

"Well, I think we've had enough practice for today." Chelsea stated.

"I agree." Amelia replied.

So the Five left the forest, only to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione running toward Hagrid, who was playing a flute.

"What's going on?" Samantha asked.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg; what did he look like?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." Hagrid stated.

"This stranger though, you and he must have talked." Harry said.

"Well, he asked me what sort of creatures I looked after; I told him, I said after Fluffy. A dragon's gonna be no problem." Hagrid replied.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy. How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him I said, I said the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep." Hagrid stated.

The eight Gryffindor students just looked at each other.

"I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid said.

Soon the eight of them were running off toward the castle, ignoring Hagrid calling to them.

"Where you going; wait."

They all ran into the transfiguration classroom toward Professor McGonagall, trying to catch their breaths from the running they just did.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore immediately." Harry stated.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London." Professor McGonagall stated.

"What?" The Five practically shouted.

"He's gone, now, but this is important, this is about the Sorcerer's stone." Harry stated.

"How do you know about it?" Professor McGonagall asked sounding surprised.

"Someone's going to try and steal it." Harry stated.

"I don't know how you eight found out about the stone, but I can assure you that it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories, quietly?" Professor McGonagall said.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met, it was Snape. Which means he knows how to get pass Fluffy." Harry stated.

"And with Dumbledore gone…." Hermione started to say before being interrupted by an unfriendly familiar voice.

"Good afternoon."

Everyone turned around to see Professor Snape standing right behind them.

"Now what would eight young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" He asked.

"Uh, we, we were just…." Hermione said, only to be interrupted again.

"You want to be careful; people will think you're, up to something." Snape stated before walking away.

"That was so creepy." Amelia stated.

"I agree." Chelsea replied.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We go down the trap door, tonight." Harry stated.

The Five just looked at each other.

**Sorry this took so long. College is keeping me busy, and this is literally a 29 page word document. Please Read & Review. Thank you again to my co-author DevilDragon8, who came** **up with the singing idea. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs (sadly). P.S. My College is a lot like Hogwarts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fluffy, A Killer Plant, and Flying Keys**

Later that night Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Five were heading down to the Gryffindor common room when they saw a familiar little creature sitting on the arm of one of the chairs.

"Trevor." Harry stated.

"Trevor, sshhh, go you shouldn't be here." Ron said to the croaking toad.

"Neither should you." A familiar voice replied.

Everyone was surprised to see that it was Neville, standing there in front of the other Gryffindors (in his pajamas).

"You're sneaking out again aren't you?" He asked.

"No, Neville listen. We…" Harry tried to say.

"No, I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I'll, I'll fight you." Neville said putting up his fists.

"Neville I'm really really sorry about this." Hermione said taking out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus."

And with that Neville's arms were at his side, he froze, and fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" The Five whispered.

"You're a little scary sometimes; you know that, brilliant but scary."

"Let's go." Harry stated.

Meanwhile everyone apologized to Neville while they walked by him.

"It's for your own good you know." Ron said before catching up with the others.

So everyone walked as quietly as possible to the third floor under the cloak.

"Ow, you stood on my foot." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Hermione opened the door with "Alohamora" and everyone stepped into the room noticing something strange.

"Wait a minute, he's snoring." Harry stated as the cloak flew of all of them.

"Aaaaw." Samantha, Chelsea, Bethany, and Amelia all said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jimmy just stared at them.

"What, he looks so cute." Samantha stated.

"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." Harry said looking at said instrument.

"A harp is playing by itself; that's not weird in anyway." Jimmy whispered to Samantha.

"Ugh, He's got horrible breath." Ron stated as the giant dog let out another breath.

"We have to move its paw." Harry stated.

"What?" Ron asked in shock.

"Come on." Harry stated. So everyone went over to the three-headed dog and grabbed its paw. "Okay, push." Harry said.

So everyone pushed Fluffy's paw to the side and it revealed an old-looking trap door.

"I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out." Harry said to the others.

Suddenly everyone noticed something different about the atmosphere of the room.

"Does it seem a bit quiet to you?" Harry asked.

"The harp, it stopped playing." Hermione said looking over her shoulder.

Then the Five saw something dripping down Ron's shoulder, dog drool.

"Ugh, yuck!" Ron exclaimed.

Then everyone looked up to see and angry and awake Fluffy staring at them.

"Jump!" Harry yelled.

So Harry, Ron, and Hermione all jumped down the hole. The Five sort of panicked and ending up jumping to the side instead; but Chelsea and Samantha had an idea. They approached the dog slowly and started to starch its belly. In doing so Fluffy collapsed and rolled over, huffing in happiness.

"What are you two doing?" Jimmy asked seeming slightly confused by their actions.

"Rubbing its belly; it's a dog isn't it?" Samantha replied.

"Well, we should probably follow the others down the hole." Amelia stated.

"Okay, you guys go first; we'll distract him a little longer." Chelsea replied.

So Bethany, Amelia, and Jimmy all jumped through the trap door. When Chelsea and Samantha were sure that they were all down there they headed for the trap door as well.

"Bye Fluffy." Both girls said before jumping through the trap door.

"What were you to doing up there?" Hermione asked.

"Distracting Fluffy so you guys can get down." Samantha stated.

"You know to be honest that wasn't that long of a fall." Bethany said.

"Well, lucky this plant thing's here really." Ron stated.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed as the plant-like creature started to move.

Just then it started to wrap itself around everyone. They all struggled to wiggle free but the plant only tightened its grip on everyone.

"Stop moving all of you; this is Devil's Snare. You have to relax; if you don't it will only kill you faster." Hermione stated.

"Kill us faster? Oh, now I can relax." Ron said, still struggling with the plant.

Suddenly Hermione and Amelia both disappeared under the plant.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"Amelia!" The rest of the Five shouted.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ron asked.

"Just relax." Hermione voice said. From where no one knew.

"Hermione where are you?" Harry asked.

"Do what I say, trust me." Hermione's voice said.

So Harry, Samantha, and Chelsea all closed their eyes and tried to relax; and then they fell under the plant as well.

"Aaaah, Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Samantha, Chelsea!" Bethany yelled.

When Harry, Chelsea, and Samantha fell they all hit solid ground with a thud.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry replied.

"Are you guys okay too?" Amelia asked Samantha and Chelsea.

"Yeah, we're okay." Chelsea replied.

"You guys you have to relax, please." Amelia yelled to the remaining three Gryffindors who were still trapped in the Devil's Snare.

So Bethany and Jimmy were finally able to relax and the sunk under the plant.

"You two okay?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy replied.

From above everyone could still hear Ron's screams.

"Help!" Ron screamed.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently not." Harry replied.

"I've gotta do something." Hermione stated.

"What?" Harry asked in a panicky tone.

"I remember reading something in Herbology. Um, Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare its deadly fun…. But will sulk in the sun. That's it, Devil's Snare hate sunlight." Hermione stated before pulling out her wand.

"Lumos Serum."

With that, a huge burst of light illuminated from Hermione's wand and within seconds Ron fell through the Devil's Snare.

"Ron, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Woo, lucky we didn't panic." Ron said.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Harry replied.

The Five just nodded their heads. Then suddenly everyone heard a noise.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, it sounds like wings." Harry replied.

So the eight young Gryffindors walked through the doorway toward the flapping sound.

As everyone entered the strange room the Five couldn't believe what they saw.

"Wow!" Amelia whispered.

"Curious, I've never seen birds like these." Hermione said.

"They're not birds. They're keys; and I bet one of them fits that door." Harry stated.

The Gryffindors noticed a broom in the middle of the room.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Bethany added.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

Harry and Samantha just stared at each other as if waiting for answer from one of them as to why the broom would be there.

"Strange." Harry said.

Meanwhile the others tried to open the door.

"Alohamora." Ron said trying to open the door with the unlocking charm.

"Well, it was worth a try." Ron stated.

"Ugh, what are we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there." Hermione said in a frustrated tone.

"We're looking for a big old fashion one, probably rusted at the handle." Ron stated.

"There, I see it, the one with the broken wing." Harry said pointing to said key.

Harry looked back down at the broom.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's too simple." Harry replied.

"Oh, go on Harry. If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick you can. You're the youngest seeker of the century." Ron stated.

Harry just looked at Ron and smiled and nodded before getting on the broom. Suddenly the keys just flew right at Harry as he got the broom in the air.

"Oh No!" Chelsea said.

"This complicates things a bit." Ron stated.

"Don't worry you guys; Harry can do this." Samantha stated.

It took a little while but Harry was finally able to catch the key.

"Catch the key." Harry said throwing the key to Hermione.

Hermione quickly ran to the door trying to open it.

"Hurry up." Ron stated.

Hermione struggled at first but finally she got it open. So Ron, Hermione, and the Five quickly ran through the door. Harry immediately flew right thru the door and Ron and Hermione closed it right before the keys could get through.

"That was too close." Jimmy stated.

"I'll say." Bethany replied.

And with that the eight Gryffindors continued on to the next room.

**Sorry this is taking so long, but I promise the story's almost done. Thanks again to my co-author DevilDragon8. Please read & review. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Wizard's Chess**

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Five moved into the next room they were completely shocked by what they saw. The room was full of enormous stone figures.

"Where are we? A grave yard?" Harry asked.

"This is no grave yard, it's a chess board." Ron stated.

"Wow!" The Five said in unison.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to walk by three of the giant pawn pieces, but they pulled out their swords and blocked the way.

"What are we going to do?" Bethany asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it; we play our way across." Ron stated. "Okay, Harry and Samantha you two take the empty bishop's square, Hermione, you be the queen-side castle, Amelia, you take the king-side bishop square, Chelsea and Bethany you two be the king-side knight, Jimmy you be the king-side castle, as for me , I'll be a knight myself." Ron said.

So everyone went to their assigned spots on the chess board.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, white moves first, and then, we play." Ron stated.

Just then one of the white pawns moved.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like, REAL wizard's chess do you?" Hermione asked.

Ron hesitated for a moment, but then he thought of an idea.

"You there, D5." Ron said pointing to one of the black pawns.

The pawn moved to the indicated square, but when it got there the white pawn pulled out a sword and chopped the other piece in half.

"Yes Hermione, I think this is going to be EXACTLY like wizard's chess.

No one knew how much time went by, but it felt like forever. Chess pieces were flying everywhere.

"This is definitely the freakiest part of the night." Bethany whispered to Chelsea.

Then Harry and the Five realized something strange.

"Wait a minute." Harry said.

"You see it now, don't you Harry. Once I make my move; the queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king." Ron stated.

"Ron, Ron No!" Harry shouted.

"You can't do this!" Samantha stated.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself." Harry stated.

"What?" Jimmy and Amelia screamed in unison."

"No you can't. There must be another way!" Hermione shouted.

"Ron, don't!" Bethany said.

"Send us instead." Chelsea stated.

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?" Ron stated. "Harry it's you that's got to move on, I know it." Not me, not Hermione, not even the Five, you."

Harry just gave Ron a knowing nod.

"Knight to H3." Ron said.

The chess piece moved to the indicated square.

"Check." Ron said.

The queen piece moved closer to Ron; the Five could tell his heart was racing, because their hearts were too.

"I can't watch." Bethany whispered.

Then the chess piece pulled out its sword and hit the knight piece and Ron fell screaming.

"Ron!" Harry screamed.

"Noooo!" Chelsea screamed.

Hermione tried to move toward the now unconscious Ron,

"No, don't move. Don't forget, we're still playing." Harry told her.

So Harry and Samantha moved toward the queen.

"Check mate." Harry said.

The piece dropped its sword, and Harry, Hermione, and the Five immediately ran toward Ron's unconscious form.

"Take care of Ron. Then go to the owlry, send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right, I have to go on." Harry stated.

"You'll be okay Harry; you're a great wizard." Hermione stated.

The Five nodded in agreement with her.

"So are you." Harry replied.

"Me, studying and books. But you, bravery and friendship." Hermione stated.

Harry gave her a quick nod before getting up to move on.

"Harry, wait." Chelsea shouted.

Harry stopped and turned around.

"Let us go with you; you don't have to do this all by yourself." Samantha stated.

Harry was silent for a couple of minutes, but then he came up with a reply.

"Alright, let's go."

Samantha and Chelsea both nodded and got up to follow him, but first they turned to look at the others.

"Be careful." Amelia whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Chelsea replied before she and Samantha followed Harry.

**Well, here's chapter 16. Sorry it's taking so long to finish. College keeps me busy, but I promise I'm almost done. Thanks again to my co-author DevilDragon8, who comes up with these great ideas. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Confrontation**

So Harry, Samantha, and Chelsea kept moved on to the next room. Harry's scar burned more than before with every step he took.

"_This can't be good." Chelsea thought._

When the friends finally reached the end, and they couldn't believe who was standing there in front of the mirror of Erised. The familiar and unfriendly face turned to face the three.

"No, not you, S-snape, he…." Harry stated, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes, seems like the type, doesn't he; but next to him, who would expect, p-p-poor, s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" Quirrell stated.

"_We should have seen this." Samantha thought._

"But that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me." Harry stated.

"No dear boy, I tried to kill you! And believe me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught on fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded, even without Snape muttering his little counter curse." Quirrell stated.

"Snape was trying to save me." Harry said in shock.

"_That's a little strange though." Chelsea thought._

"I knew that you were a menace to me, especially after Halloween" Quirrell continued.

"Then, you let the troll in." Harry stated.

"Yes Potter, good."

"_Well, that explains why he wanted us out of there so quickly." Samantha thought._

"Snape of course, saw right thru me, when everyone else was heading to the dungeon he went to the third floor to head me off. He of course, never trusted me again, but enough about him. What is the secret of this mirror? I see myself, I see what I desire. I'm holding the stone, but how do I get it?" Quirrell asked himself.

"Use the boy." Harry, Chelsea, and Samantha heard a strange voice say.

"Come here Potter, now." Quirrell shouted.

Harry slowly approached the strange professor. Samantha and Chelsea started to follow him.

"You two, stay right where you are." Quirrell stated.

They girls didn't want to stop, but they did, partly for their own sakes.

"What do you see?" Quirrell asked Harry.

So Harry looked in the mirror, and was completely shocked by what it showed him. He saw himself pulling the stone out of his pocket.

"What do you think he sees?" Chelsea whispered to Samantha.

"I don't know, but it must be important." Samantha whispered back.

"Well, what is it, what do you see?" Quirrell asked Harry.

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup." Harry lied.

"He lies." The strange voice said again. Samantha and Chelsea looked around, but still could not figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Tell the truth, what do you see?" Quirrell yelled.

"Use me." The voice said again.

"Master, you are not strong enough." Quirrell said looking at the mirror.

"I'm strong enough for this."

So Quirrell began to remove his turban. Harry backed away from him until he was standing between Chelsea and Samantha. All three of them just looked at each other with a hint of fear in their eyes, unaware of what was going to happen next.

Just then, a face was exposed to them on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Harry Potter, we meet again." The face said.

"Eeeeew, that's ugly." Samantha stated.

"Samantha now's not the time for this." Chelsea stated.

"Whatever." She replied.

"Voldemort." Harry replied with fear in his voice.

"Yes, see what I've become? You see what I must do to survive; live off another. Unicorn blood, it can sustain me, but it can't give me a body of my own, but I know something that can, something that lies in your pocket." Voldemort stated.

"_The Stone!" Chelsea and Samantha thought in unison._

On instinct the three of them ran toward the exit.

"Stop them." Voldemort stated.

Quirrell snapped his fingers, and within a second there was a wall of flames blocking the exit.

"Oh no!" Chelsea stated.

"I see you brought some friends with you; who might you two be?" Voldemort asked.

"What's it to you?" Samantha screamed in anger while the fire to grow stronger.

"Ha ha ha, not so friendly are you?" Voldemort replied. "Why suffer a painful end; why not join me, and live forever?"

"Never!" Harry shouted.

"Ha, bravery, your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back." Voldemort stated.

Harry looked down at his pocket.

"Harry, no!" Chelsea whispered.

"That's it Harry, there is no good or evil. Together, we'll do extraordinary things, just give me the stone." Voldemort stated.

"You liar!" Harry yelled.

"Kill him!" Voldemort yelled.

Quirrell leapt at Harry and pinned him to the ground, choking him.

"Get off of him." Chelsea said while running toward him.

Quirrell used his free hand to push her out of the way; Chelsea fell backward down the stairs.

"Chelsea! Why you!" Samantha said running toward Quirrell. Quirrell pushed her back against the wall.

Harry tried to reach for the stone, but he could not get it with Quirrell choking him. So Harry used his free hand to grab Quirrell's arm, to his and the other's surprise, Quirrell's hand turned into stone.

"Whoa!" Samantha stated.

"What is this magic?" Quirrell asked.

"Fool, get the stone." Voldemort demanded.

Quirrell came at Harry again, but this time Harry put his hands on Quirrell's face. Samantha and Chelsea watched in shock as Quirrell's head turned to stone, and then he crumbled into pieces.

"What just happened?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know." Samantha said looking at the stone, which was still in Harry's hand.

Suddenly, a huge mass of dust formed behind the three young Gryffindors. As they turned around the mass flew toward all of them screaming. The three screamed as the mass flew right through them. Harry fainted, but Chelsea and Samantha were still standing.

"W-w-why did it only affect Harry?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know, b-but I don't f-feel so good." Samantha said before fainting.

"Samantha! S-s-Samantha." Chelsea got out before fainting as well.

Harry, Samantha, and Chelsea woke up in the hospital, still feeling a little disoriented from last night. They noticed there were wizard candies on the stands in front of their beds. Then suddenly they heard someone entering the hospital wing.

"Good afternoon." Dumbledore said.

"Professor Dumbledore, what happened last night?" Chelsea asked.

"What happened between all of you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So naturally the whole school knows." Dumbledore replied.

"So much for it being a secret." Samantha interjected.

"Ah, I see your friends were here and they saved you the trouble of opening your chocolate frogs" Dumbledore stated, investigating the candy.

"Ron was here, is he alright? What about Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly.

"What about Jimmy, Bethany, and Amelia?" Chelsea asked before Dumbledore could answer.

"Fine children, they are all just fine." Dumbledore replied.

"What about the stone?" Harry added.

"Relax dear boy, the stone has been destroyed." Dumbledore replied.

"Does that mean that Voldemort won't come back?" Samantha asked.

"I'm afraid that there are many ways for him to return Miss Samantha." Dumbledore replied.

"But Mr. Flamel, he'll die without the stone, won't he?" Chelsea asked.

"He has enough elixir of life to last him a good amount of time, but yes, he will die." Dumbledore replied.

"Harry do you know why Professor Quirrell could not bear to touch you?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry.

Harry just shook his head.

"It was your mother Harry; she sacrificed her life for you; and that kind of sacrifice leaves a mark." Harry started pushing his bangs back to reveal his scar, but Dumbledore stopped him. "No Harry, this is a type of mark can't be seen." Dumbledore stated.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Love Harry." Dumbledore replied with a smile before looking at the girls.

"Do not worry; this is a natural thing for you two." He stated before leaving.

"_What can that mean?" Chelsea thought._

Harry, Chelsea, and Samantha went to great the others outside the Great Hall.

"All right there Ron?" Harry asked.

"All right." Ron replied. "You guys?"

"All right." Harry, Chelsea, and Samantha replied.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Never better." She replied.

"You guys?" Samantha asked.

"A-Okay." Bethany replied.

**Hi again! There's a new chapter. It's almost done, I promise, but it's about 1:30 in the morning and I'm really tired. Thanks again to my co-author DevilDragon8 for helping me with the story. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Last Day**

So everyone sat in the Great Hall eating the delicious food and talking about the school year, suddenly Professor McGonagall called for everyone's attention.

"Another year gone." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Now the House Cup has ended and the points are to be rewarded. In fourth place Gryffindor with 312 points."

Everyone at the Gryffindor table reluctantly clapped. They couldn't believe that they had placed last in the House Cup.

"Did we really lose Gryffindor that many points?" Jimmy asked the others.

"Well, McGonagall did take 50 points each from eight of us." Amelia replied in a whisper.

"In third place Hufflepuff with 353 points." Professor Dumbledore stated.

The Gryffindors reluctantly clapped again.

"In second place Ravenclaw with 405 points."

The Gryffindors reluctantly clapped again.

"And finally in first place with 472 points Slytherin house." Professor Dumbledore stated.

All the Slytherins cheered from their table. No one in Gryffindor could cheer for that.

Malfoy gave everyone an evil smirk from the Slytherin table, and Ron and Samantha couldn't help but give him a nasty glare.

"Yes, well done Slytherin." Dumbledore stated. "However, in the light of the recent events, I do have some last minute points to reward."

"First to Ms. Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points." Dumbledore stated.

The Gryffindor students cheered.

"Second to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen in many years, 50 points."

Everyone cheered again.

"Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Chelsea Aston, Miss Samantha Aston, Ms. Amelia Bliss, Ms. Bethany Bliss, and Mr. James Osborne, for pure love and courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points."

The Five just sat there awestruck; they could not believe that they had gotten points as well.

"We tied with Slytherin." Hermione stated.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but an even greater deal of bravery to stand up to your friends, I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." Professor Dumbledore stated.

Everyone cheered, and Neville just sat there awestruck.

"Great job Neville." Chelsea whispered to him.

"Assuming my calculations are correct, I believe a slight change of decoration is in order." Professor Dumbledore stated. He then clapped his hands and all the Slytherin banners turned into Gryffindor ones. "Gryffindors wins the House Cup."

All the Gryffindors stood and cheered in celebration. All the students minus the Slytherins took off their caps and threw them in the air. The Five still could not believe what happened.

"Can you believe all of this happened?" Jimmy asked the girls over all the noise.

"No, but still, we did it!" Bethany replied.

And with that the Five went back to celebrating with their fellow Gryffindors.

The Five got ready to board the train, but not of course without saying goodbye to Hagrid.

"Oh, that reminds me, Dumbledore asked me to give ye five this." Hagrid said handing a sealed envelope to Chelsea. "Now don't be opening that until ye get to King's Cross." He stated.

"We won't, thanks Hagrid." Amelia said.

And with that, the Five boarded the train.

(At King's Cross Station)

It took a while but the Five finally got through the barrier and back into the station.

"I can't believe it's summertime already." Samantha stated.

"I know, the year went by rather quickly." Hermione replied.

"Ron." The kids heard a familiar voice called.

Suddenly the same red-headed woman Chelsea, Amelia, and Samantha saw when they first came to King's Cross station came up to the eight Gryffindors.

"Mum." Ron said.

"Hello there dearie, are these your little friends you told me about in your letters?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You told your mom about us?" Samantha asked Ron.

"Yeah, well she asked me what the names of my friends are." Ron replied.

"Well, you must be Harry Potter." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley, thanks for the sweater." Harry said.

"Oh, you're welcome dear." She replied. "And you must be Hermione." She said to Hermione.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied.

"Let's see, and you must be the cousins Ron mentioned." She said looking at the Five.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I'm Chelsea Aston and these are my cousins." Chelsea said while gesturing to the others."

"Hi, I'm Samantha Aston." Samantha said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley, I'm Amelia Bliss."

"Hello, I'm Bethany Bliss."

"Hi, I'm James Osborne, but everyone calls me Jimmy."

"Well, it's very nice to meet all of you. I must say, I don't believe I've seen so many relatives starting their first year together." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, we were all born a couple months apart, Chelsea's actually the oldest." Amelia replied with a laugh."

"There you are boy." Everyone heard a strange voice say.

Everyone turned to see none other than Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley.

"Oh, you must be Harry's family." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, we are." Uncle Vernon replied in a very unsatisfied voice.

"Are sure you'll be okay over the summer Harry?" Samantha whispered.

"Oh, I'll be fine." Harry replied.

"They don't know I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school, I'm gonna have a fun summer with Dudley." Harry whispered to the others.

"Let's go boy." Uncle Vernon said.

"Hey Mr. Dursely, you treat Harry well, or I'll make you regret this." Samantha threatened.

Bethany just stood behind her and nodded to Uncle Vernon with an evil smile. Uncle Vernon actually looked scared.

"See you guys next year." Harry said to the others before leaving.

"Well, I guess we better go to." Samantha said.

"Do you all have a way to get home?" Mrs. Weasley asked the Five.

"_Oh crap, we better think of something fast." Jimmy thought._

"Oh yes Mrs. Weasley, our, grandmother is waiting for us outside." Amelia replied.

"_Good thinking Amelia." Chelsea thought._

"Okay then, I hope to see you all again." Mrs. Weasley.

"You too Mrs. Weasley, bye Ron, bye Hermione, see you guys next year." Bethany said.

And with that, the Five went outside to open the envelope Hagrid gave them.

To the Five's surprise, there were five silver keys and a letter from Professor Dumbledore in the envelope. The letter read:

_Hello children,_

_I know you still have many questions, but I will answer one of them for you. These are keys to your new home. It is a place big enough for you and your familiars I assure you. There are plenty of basic necessities waiting for all of you, and enough money for you all to get by. The address of your new house is at the bottom of the letter, and someone will be there to answer more of your questions when you get there. Enjoy your summer children and use your time wisely._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_16 Blue Rock Drive_

"We have to spend the summer here too?" Jimmy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, at least we have a place to stay." Bethany replied.

"I guess we better get to this address and see who's there waiting for us." Samantha said.

"Yeah." The others replied.

Hi again. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm home for a month and only have one more chapter left to write. Thanks again to my co-author DevilDragon8 for all her help. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A New Home**

The Five found a taxi and it took them to Blue Rock Drive. When they got there they could not they saw in front of them?

"We get to live in a beach house?" Jimmy asked astonished.

"Apparently yes, how far did the taxi driver take us anyway?" Chelsea asked.

"I think we're like an hour from the city." Amelia stated.

"Why should that matter, look at this place, it looks awesome." Samantha stated.

The house did look nice. It was a light blue color, had three floors, and had a big white porch out front and two white balconies on the second floor.

"Let's go inside." Bethany said.

So the Five went inside the house and could not believe how beautiful the house looked inside.

"How are we going to afford to live here?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't underestimate the power of magic now Jimmy." Samantha replied.

"Hey you guys, where do you think the person that's supposed to answer our questions is?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know." Amelia replied.

"Hey guys, I found another letter from Dumbledore over here." Samantha said.

The Five looked at the letter. It read:

_Hello again children,_

_I almost forgot, the person I mentioned in the previous letter will not come until later in the evening. I would use the extra time to get settled in. I know the rules say you are not allowed to use magic but there is a spell that will allow you to decorate your rooms. There are already clothes for all of you. They will appear once you choose and decorate your rooms. Enjoy your summer holiday children._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Well, seeing how we have some time, let's go pick or rooms." Chelsea said.

So, Jimmy just went down to the basement without saying a word."

"Well, looks like Jimmy chose a room." Bethany stated.

"I call second floor." Samantha said running up to said floor.

"Me too." Chelsea replied running up to the second floor.

Bethany and Amelia just looked at each other before walking up to the loft.

So the Five decorated their rooms and observed their new surroundings. Chelsea was currently standing on the balcony just outside her room. Samantha's room also had a balcony as well, only her balcony faced a mountain that was miles away from the beach, while Chelsea's faced the ocean.

Suddenly she heard a noise. Chelsea looked out at the sky and saw some familiar looking creatures flying toward the house. It was the familiars.

"Girls, Jimmy come quickly." She said.

So the others run out to the balcony to see what it was. The familiars stopped right in front of the balcony. Abhay was on Claw's back while Gollum was on Skye's, and Arrow shape shifted into an eagle.

"Arrow, is that you?" Chelsea asked the eagle.

"Yes, I had to transform, I wouldn't be able to keep up with the others on the ground." She replied.

"Well, you guys obviously get to live here with us." Samantha stated.

"Come on Gollum, I'll show you my room in the basement." Jimmy said to the gnome.

"Awesome, I get to live underground." Gollum stated.

"Want to see my room Skye? It's up in the loft." Amelia asked the phoenix extending her arm out to her.

"I'd like that a lot." Skye replied flying on to Amelia's arm.

"Aaaaw, we're too big to fit in this house!" Abhay and Claw said in unison.

"There's a cave over there you guy can crash in." Samantha said pointing to said cave.

"I wouldn't mind staying there, would you Abhay?" Claw asked.

"No, at least I won't be alone." The acromantula replied.

"Do you want to stay in the house Arrow?" Chelsea asked the kelpie.

"No thank you, I think I will keep Claw and Abhay Company." She replied.

"Okay. Well, I don't know about you all, but I need a nap. This day, no this whole year has been exhausting." Chelsea stated.

"Me too." Bethany replied.

"Yeah same." Samantha stated.

"Well, we think we'll go settle in the cave." Abhay said.

"Okay, if you guys need us just shout for us." Bethany stated.

"Okay." The three familiars replied before heading toward the cave.

The Five fell asleep, but what they thought would be an hour or two turned into six hours. Like many other people the Five were dreaming, but they all were having the same dream.

"Where am I?" Chelsea said looking out into what looked like a book store.

"Hello?" She heard someone else call.

"Amelia, Amelia is that you?" Chelsea called out.

Soon the two found each other and hugged, both glad to see a familiar face.

Suddenly there was a scream. Chelsea and Amelia out of instinct ran toward it, only to see Samantha, Bethany, and Jimmy on the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, we just didn't expect to run into each other; so when we saw each other I screamed." Bethany replied.

"Where are we?" Jimmy asked.

"Amelia, doesn't this look like the book store we were in when we got transferred to this world?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah it does. This is officially bizarre." Amelia stated.

"You guys look over there." Samantha said pointing to a book that was 30 feet in front of them.

Amelia slowly walked over to the book and picked it up.

"Chelsea, this is the book that we picked up at the shop." Amelia stated.

"No way." Chelsea replied.

Suddenly a large white orb emerged from the book. Amelia dropped the book and backed away from it. The orb began to take the form of a person, and when it stopped glowing the Five could not believe who was standing in front of them.

"You're, you're…." Amelia said unable to finish what she was going to say.

"Merlin." Samantha finished for her.

"That is correct young ones." He said.

"Where are we?" Bethany asked.

"You all are in a dream. This is the one of the only ways I can communicate with you to answer your questions." Merlin stated.

"Then you were the one Dumbledore told us about in his letter." Amelia stated.

"That is correct Amelia." Merlin replied.

"So why are we here and why are you here in our dreams?" Samantha asked.

"Well young Samantha, this might sound a little mystifying, but I had Dumbledore send you here; because I had to tell you all something you five would not be able to discover by yourselves.

"Okay, we're listening." Samantha said.

"You five are my great, great, great, well; infinitive greats, grandchildren, and you have inherited my powers." Merlin stated.

"What?" The Five screamed in unison.

"I understand that sounds outlandish, but it is true. You are all my descendants and you each inherited an elemental ability." Merlin stated.

"Why should we believe that, how would we know it's true?" Jimmy asked.

"Young James, do you recall when you faced that troll back at Hogwarts? Remember how each piece of wood the creature threw in your direction spontaneously missed you?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Jimmy replied.

"That was because you had the power to control the direction of that wood. You have the ability to control the element earth; rock, wood, metal, plants, you possess control over all of it." Merlin stated. Then he looked at Samantha.

"And Samantha, do you remember when you and Chelsea were trapped in the dungeon with Harry Potter; remember when the flames went out of control?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Your emotions were causing that. Your mind reacted with the fire based on the situation you were in. You have control over fire."

"Sweet." Samantha stated.

"And Amelia, Bethany, and Chelsea you also possess elemental abilities. Chelsea, you can control water, Amelia, you can control air, and Bethany you have control over lightning." Merlin stated.

"But Grandfather Merlin, if we were born with these powers, why are they only coming into effect now?" Amelia asked.

"Well Amelia, you have not needed them until now. That is why you all were unable harness them before." Merlin stated.

"Why do we need them now Grandpa?" Samantha asked.

"A great war approaches children; you will need to fight in order to help bring peace back to the wizard world."

"But we don't know how to use these abilities." Jimmy replied.

"You will train during the summers, and I will help you. I cannot be there physically, but I will be communicating with you in your minds. Good bye children." Merlin said.

Then with a flash of light he was gone.

Samantha woke up sweating and panting. What a strange dream that was. She figured that she should tell the others what happened.

"Chelsea, Bethany, Amelia, Jimmy." She called.

"What is it Samantha?" Bethany asked.

"I just had a strange dream. We were in a book store and Merlin was there." Samantha stated.

"Oh my God, I had the same dream!" Chelsea replied.

"Me too!" Bethany said.

"I had that dream too!" Amelia stated.

"I did too!" Jimmy said.

"So if we all had it, it must have been real." Amelia stated.

"But how do we know for sure?" Jimmy asked.

Just then there was a flash of light and a big wood chest appeared before the Five. They slowly approached the chest and Chelsea opened it. In the chest were five different outfits and five different weapons. A note was also in the chest, it read:

_These are your battle outfits and weapons they should assist you all in your training. Remember, I will help you children when it is necessary._

_Grandfather Merlin_

"So, Merlin is our grandfather, we have elemental abilities, and now we have to learn how to use them?" Jimmy practically shouted.

"Apparently." Amelia replied.

"Well you guys, this is going to be a long summer." Chelsea stated.

Well my readers, it took me forever, but this story is finally done. I hope you enjoyed it. Please write reviews. A special thanks again to my co-author DevilDragon8, without her I wouldn't have all these ideas to write about. _Strange Yet Magical Events Part II _will be up soon, I promise. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs. Merry Christmas!


End file.
